


Movie For Adults

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beaches, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Ocean, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Остановить Апокалипсис - утомительное дело, и Азирафель решает позвать Кроули с собой на отдых к морю, скажем, к Неаполитанскому заливу, но он не знает, что там ошивается слишком много таинственных режиссеров, ищущих для своих фильмов главных актеров.... По правде говоря, он даже не знает, что такое фильм для взрослых. Кто, если не Кроули, расскажет ему об этом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie For Adults

\- Твое предложение отправиться отдохнуть как-то связано с «Увидеть Неаполитанский залив и умереть»? Потому что если да, то я готов запатентовать твою попытку меня убить, - Кроули снял очки и протер полой рубашки, предварительно подышав на стекло. Он не смотрел на Азирафеля, подперевшего ладошками щеки и изучавшего его тем мягким убеждающим взглядом, который всегда работал. – Подумаешь, это твоя первая инициатива выбраться отсюда, это не значит, что я тут же должен все бросить и побежать за тобой! Кто, в конце концов, будет поливать мои цветы? – потихоньку начал сдавать позиции Кроули, когда Азирафель еще ближе пододвинул ему брошюру с девизом «Пусть отдохнет и ваша машина!». Ненавязчиво, одним пальчиком, он ближе и ближе придвигал ему эту глянцевую картинку с изображением точь-в-точь Бентли, которой там быть точно не могло. Знойные девицы с длинными ногами сосредоточенно намывали ее капот, залезая на него почти полностью. – Я не собираюсь позволять каким-то женщинам лапать мою машину, - взвился Кроули, твердо решив, что машину он с собой точно не возьмет. Бентли принадлежала ему и только ему, потому намывать, чинить и устраивать для нее отдых он будет самостоятельно. – Я бы лучше посидел в гараже, - признался он, когда напор Азирафеля можно было потрогать руками. – Я так и не починил ее после того барьера, - как-то совсем тихо добавил Кроули. – Хорошо, ладно, уговорил, чтоб тебя чувствами накрыло!   
\- Я не сомневался, что ты согласишься! – в ту же секунду просиял Азирафель, убегая поспешно в своих мешковатых штанах и растянутом свитере в комнату в глубине магазина и появляясь оттуда в яркой гавайской рубашке, шуршащих штанах, дурацкой шляпе, огромных очках и с потертым коричневым кожаным чемоданом в руках.   
\- О нет, только не так, - открестился от него Кроули, аж отклоняясь вместе со стулом от стола. Энтузиазм ангела как-то мгновенно поблек, и Кроули вздохнул. Пара легких движений рук демона, и ангел стоял перед ним в нежно-голубой рубашке с короткими рукавами, шортах по колено и аккуратной спортивной сумкой, стоящей на полу у ног. – А вот это я предпочел сжечь бы прямо сейчас, - лично подойдя к ангелу, он двумя пальцами снял с его головы шляпу и исполнил сказанное, сдув пепел на пол. Азирафель взглянул на него как-то по-особому несчастно, видимо, решив, что отныне каждую его идею Кроули тщательно разберет по деталькам и раскритикует, раз с таким нежеланием согласился вообще поехать. Так и недовольство какой-то шляпой показалось ему совсем ненужной демонстрацией этого нежелания. И далекое море, которого он так давно не видел, и свежий ветер с утра, и чудесные закаты показались не такими прекрасными, если Кроули не разделял его энтузиазма.   
\- Просто… - неловко начал объясняться Кроули, пряча взгляд за темными стеклами очков, - с кудрями лучше, - и он как-то слишком быстро разлохматил волосы ангела. Азирафель только успел понять, что происходит, как Кроули уже деловито собирал чемодан прямо посреди магазина, воруя нужные ему предметы со всех уголков мира. Азирафель покраснел, когда вслед за полотенцами на дно чемодана принялись укладываться сами по себе шорты, плавки и прочие необходимые предметы одежды. Он поспешно принялся уничтожать собственную одежду из своего чемодана, но Кроули трудно было обмануть. Почуяв прекрасный способ доказать Азирафелю собственное превосходство вкуса, он расстегнул молнию превращенной сумки, ожидая найти там как минимум слитный купальный костюм времен французской революции, но вместо этого выудил довольно современные плавки в виде обрезанных шорт. Ухмыльнувшись, он повернулся к ангелу и поднял их повыше, ожидая объяснения. Азирафель отвернулся, заинтересовавшись пыльным собранием журналов женской моды, стараясь изо всех сил не выдать местонахождение популярного журнала для мужчин о новинках сезона, украденного у Кроули месяц назад. – Будем считать, это случайность, - к взаимному удовлетворению обоих заключил Кроули, стоя на коленях перед сумкой. – Как и все остальное, - хмыкнул он, взглянув на дно сумки, отодвинув пару особенно любимых книжек. – Уверен, у нас найдется времени в самолете, пока ты будешь объяснять мне свою осведомленность, - он стянул очки с носа, потерев несуществующие следы на переносице, чтобы внимательно изучить реакцию ангела. Обычно ему хватало секунды, чтобы понять, что натворил Азирафель, но в этот раз пробиться не удавалось. Повернутая к нему щека с едва заметным очертанием скулы, не больше, демонстрировала ему решимость это скрыть всеми силами. Нахмурившись, Кроули постарался представить, где Азирафель, обычно убегающий в другую комнату, стоило Кроули открыть каталог одежды на нижнем белье, мог достать такие плавки. Возможно, демон великодушно не обратил бы внимания на какие-нибудь привычной формы, но шорты предполагали некоторую степень сексуальности, которая у ангела находилась на отрицательном значении. Практичный разум Кроули мгновенно представил ангела в этих шортиках, находящихся ровно на том уровне, на котором предполагается видеть самый край выступающих тазовых косточках. Мгновенно рядом с растерянным ангелом, не знающим, какую часть тела в них закрывать, нарисовался услужливый консультант, отирающийся чрезвычайно близко к ничего не подозревающему болвану-ангелу. Кроули сузил глаза, чем откровенно взволновал Азирафеля.   
\- Что-то не так? – взволнованный ангел совсем забыл про всю свою чудодейственную защиту, сразу же плюхнувшись рядом с ним на колени и положив свою ладошку на плечо Кроули. Очки сползли на нос, а огромные голубые глаза смотрели с таким искренним испугом, что впору было поверить всему, что бы он ни сказал. Однако его детская непосредственность только подтвердила все подозрения Кроули, и тот испытал какую-то непонятную обиду, смешанную с дикой ревностью.   
\- Собирайся, - прошипел он чуть ниже, чем должен был, и первым вылетел из магазина.   
\- А всего-то отдохнуть позвал, - посетовал Азирафель, смущенно убирая обратно растерзанные Кроули вещи. – Зря что ли ящик этот странный включал, -и он глубоко вздохнул еще раз, не зная, в чем провинился на этот раз.   
***  
\- Ваши документы, - очаровательная девушка с заплетенными волосами и коротенькой рубашечке компании итальянской авиалинии улыбнулась Азирафелю, протягивая руку за его наколдованными за секунду до того документами. Азирафель ответил на ее улыбку еще искреннее, и девушка взаимно вышла за пределы профессиональной вежливости. Она как-то слишком медленно забрала новенький паспорт из его рук. Азирафель обернулся на молчаливого Кроули, стоявшего прямо за его спиной. Кроули выглядел не менее необычно. Бордовая тонкая рубашка едва прикрывала половину плеча, а пуговицы ее были расстегнуты до самого начала серой жилетки с темной частью на спине, только подчеркивающую его совершенно прямую спину. Через руку он перекинул снятый еще в самолете пиджак и невозмутимо рассматривал толпящихся вокруг туристов через темные очки. Казалось, на улыбающуюся девушку он не обращает никакого внимания, но Азирафель почему-то не сомневался, что взгляд демона направлен прямо сейчас только на эту милую девушку и никого больше. Он не очень понимал, почему Кроули так яростно реагирует на добрых людей, но во избежание будущих проблем у этой чудесной девушки он успокаивающе коснулся предплечья Кроули, скрытого пиджаком. За всем этим он не заметил, как сотрудница аэропорта уже закончила с его паспортом и протягивала его в окошечко. Кроули сделал шаг вперед, оставляя ладонь на спине Азирафеля и обращая его внимание на документы. Азирафель, как свойственно любому рассеянному существу, как-то неловко встрепенулся и с извиняющейся улыбкой забрал свои ненастоящие бумаги. На этот раз улыбка девушки была настолько холодной, что Азирафелю стало обидно – он так хотел подарить ей хорошее настроение… Он дарил его вообще всем окружающим, но почему-то пыхтящему толстяку в грузовом отсеке и не очень красивой женщине за ним, распластавшейся на багажной полке, его заразительное хорошее настроение совсем не понравилось. Хотя Азирафель порядком устал от этого полета, так или иначе слушая все нехорошие мысли окружающих, он все еще считал себя выше того, чтобы из-за этого не исполнять своих ангельских обязанностей. И все же он был так благодарен Кроули, безмолвно взявшему его за руку, лежащую на подлокотнике, и забравшему все это сверхъестественное восприятие на себя, что не мог подобрать слов, выходя из самолета. Кроули посмотрел на него со смешком, после чего ангел пристыженно замолчал – и в самом деле, Кроули в его благодарности никогда не нуждался.   
\- Я искренне надеюсь, что все твои художественные рассказы о прелестях этого места оправдаются, - пробормотал Кроули, не отпуская ангела от себя и не реагируя на холодную улыбку девушки. По правде говоря, у Азирафеля сложилось впечатление, что он намеренно выводил ее из себя своим равнодушием, и он хотел было одернуть незаметно демона, осудив его, но Кроули опередил его. – Я бы на вашем месте перевел деньги со счета, - и пожал плечами на безмолвный вопрос Азирафеля, когда девушка сорвалась со стула, с секунду изучая его лицо.   
\- Ты же обещал оставить работу в Лондоне! – укоризненно сказал Азирафель, когда Кроули уводил его от стойки, подальше от заинтересованных и любопытствующих взглядов толпившихся за ними туристов. – Постой… Ты только что сделал что-то хорошее? – на радостях он аж забыл о своем тихом тоне, повысив голос. Кроули немедленно отреагировал, поддавшись было демонскому рефлексу:  
\- Да вот прям взял и сделал доброе… - но видя, как счастливое выражение лица ангела мгновенно тает, передернул плечами и отвернулся, пробормотав едва слышно. – Денег она не найдет, но парня поймают, если она позвонит копам прямо сейчас, - и Кроули изумленно отступил на шаг назад, забыв, что физическим законам не подчиняется, когда Азирафель бросился обнять его. Он как-то неловко похлопал Азирафеля по спине, напомнив, что подобные нежности вызывают у него мгновенную аллергию, как причинение боли ангелу – ангельскую аллергию, и Азирафель немедленно отпустил его. Несмотря на покалывающее ощущение во всем теле от пагубного воздействия светлой силы, он не счел бы это объятие таким уж неприятным. По крайней мере, ангел перестал смотреть на него с такой усталостью и таким смирением. Не мог же он прямо сказать Азирафелю, что против отдыха вместе с ним ничего не имеет, и уже тем более – не собирается портить отдых ему.   
\- Извините, - с какими-то незнакомыми Азирафелю нотками Кроули поймал такую же сияющую улыбкой девушку в легкой форме авиакомпании за локоть, - я впервые в этой стране и не имею ни малейшего представления о каком-нибудь стоящем отеле, - девушка хлопнула глазами, и Кроули, не меняя выражения лица и тона, выругался, заставив ангела покраснеть и толкнуть его в бок локтем. Кроули повторил все то же самое на безупречном итальянском, на что девушка понимающе улыбнулась и принялась быстро-быстро объяснять в ответ. Кроули изредка кивал, прикоснувшись указательным пальцем к дужке очков и слегка спуская их по носу. Говор девушки резко участился, что Азирафелю не понравилось, и он начал прислушиваться к словам:  
\- … Из окна можно увидеть море, лучше всего там бывать рано с утра, я сама часто купаюсь именно в самое раннее утро, могла бы составить вам компанию… - обычно Азирафель соблюдал их договоренность – знание языка демонстрирует один из пары, чтобы не нервировать людей. Их знание было слишком идеальным, что подсознательно заставляло людей нервничать, поэтому проще было даже не слушать. Но тут Азирафель, все еще пытаясь стереть ладонями предательский румянец со щек, услышал ответ демона, потрясший его до глубины души:  
\- К сожалению, мой муж слишком долго спит, - и девушка тут же отшатнулась, за время разговора приблизившись к Кроули едва ли не вплотную. В ее мыслях Азирафель без труда прочел отвращение и сожаление – девушка так отчаянно хотела выйти за американца или англичанина, что готова была повиснуть на любом, а тут еще такой потрясающий молодой человек, что и на национальность уже неважно… Задумавшись о том, насколько прогнило представление о любви в нынешнем обществе, Азирафель забыл о первом своем волнении, и потому Кроули ничего не заметил.   
Кроули с усмешкой наблюдал за ангелом весь этот нелепый разговор. Ему нравилось колебать представления ангела о мире, это было его хобби, это было тем, что он отлично умел, и теперь он готовился принять его удивление с искренним удовлетворением профессионала, но на его удивление, на «мужа» Азирафель отреагировал едва-едва, только удивленно взмахнув ресницами. И тут же ангел посерьезнел так, что Кроули впору было пугаться – его черты лица как-то заострились, стали невыносимо-неживыми, как у остальных ангелов. Значило ли это, что Азирафель собирается поговорить с ним о положении вещей в целом? Как любой приличный демон, от слов «нам нужно поговорить» он бежал так быстро, что фраза еще не успела произнестись до конца, а он уже покуривал на другом конце Света. Именно демоны вселили в людей страх перед ответственностью и осознанием, предпочтя им поверхностные чувства и поверхностные эмоции.   
\- Неужели любовь для них больше ничего не значит? – наконец не выдержал Азирафель, когда они выходили из залитого солнечным светом здания аэропорта. – Неужели теперь для них выгода и физическое удовлетворение стоит выше всего? А как же то прекрасное чувство, что рождало такие книги, такие истории, вершило историю, а как же…  
\- Послушай, как и все, что придумывает автор, любовь приукрашена и неестественна, - с облегчением вступает в спор Кроули, открывая перед Азирафелем дверь такси. Он не успевает ничего увидеть из окружающего их пространства, не обращает внимания на далекие отблески моря, ему важно только доказать Азирафелю свою точку зрения. – Настоящая любовь сопряжена со страданием, и красивого самопожертвования в этом мире не найди. И красивых слов тоже. По большей части любовь – это кулак, летящий в лицо многодетной матери, или алкогольное похмелье, после которого муж чинит сломанную им же ночью дверь и на последние деньги приносит жене подарок, извиняясь за то, что не может изменить себя.   
\- Но ведь так быть не должно, Отец хотел для людей совсем не этого! – и его восклицание остается незамеченным для флегматичного водителя, везущего их к побережью. Кроули не смотрит в окно – все самое интересное происходит в выражении лица ангела, меняющемся от праведного гнева до сожаления. – Любовь – это то, что дает людям силы идти дальше, растить детей и спокойно умирать, как можно строить жизнь на расчете, как можно превращать ее в постоянное желание и ни разу в жизни не говорить кому-то, как он его любит? Ведь любовь – это все, она должна менять, она должна помогать преодолевать ради любимого человека все, что неподвластно обычному равнодушному человеку, она должна делать сильнее…  
\- Я бы хотел сказать тебе, что все так и есть, но я представляю армию реалистов, - Кроули со вздохом снял очки, повесив их за дужку на слишком откровенно открытый вырез рубашки. – Ты не сможешь изменить людей, - он заставил упирающегося ангела посмотреть на себя. – Не мы виноваты в том, что они предпочли счесть грех любовью, и не вы – в том, что не успели сказать им, как это неправильно, - Азирафель смотрел на него как-то совсем несчастно, все еще противясь пальцам Кроули, удерживающим его за подбородок. – Правильно только то, что, понимая все это, ты не перестанешь верить в лучшее, - и тут Кроули осекается, понимая, что сказал больше, чем планировал. – Просто носи свои розовые очки дальше, и все. Оставь их мысли мне, - и он отпустил Азирафеля, отвернувшись к мелькающим за окном величественным пансионатам с белыми фасадами, увитыми плющом, и не замечая, как прекрасны улицы Неаполя.   
\- Тогда я хочу знать, откуда это в них, - упрямо заявил Азирафель, выходя из такси и щурясь от яркого солнечного света. Небо здесь казалось выше и чище, чем в Лондоне, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он Дома, по-настоящему Дома, где есть только он и великолепные облака. Только от этой мысли ему стало противно – даже сидя на земле, он не смог понять, насколько ангелы запустили человечество, и насколько не нужно работать больше демонам. Люди сами скатят себя по наклонной до самого дна, а некоторые и рождаются прямо там. – Сделай меня человеком. На один вечер, - обернулся он к Кроули, забирающему сумки из багажника. Он испуганно хотел напомнить ему про очки, но вовремя сообразил, что, по сути, это первый момент, когда демон выступил против своей боязни показать настоящего себя. Его золотые глаза были непривычны для обычного человека, но любую аномалию человек в состоянии объяснить себе сам. К тому же в отличие от остальных демонов, зрачки Кроули не напоминали худощавый эллипс, а были ближе к нормальному кругу, потому глаза его не так пугали, как могли бы, будь он полноценным демоном.   
\- Ты убьешься через пять минут, - флегматично отозвался Кроули, оставляя сумки стоять на асфальте и расплачиваясь с таксистом несуществующими деньгами. – Что? Он спустил бы их на наркотики, - объяснил он раздраженному ангелу. – Я не сделаю тебя человеком. Даже не проси.   
\- Но почему? Это только на один вечер! – заупрямился Азирафель. – Давай одновременно? Это же так, игра, совсем людьми мы ведь не станем?   
\- Я приехал отдыхать, а не вылавливать тебя из фонтанов, ангел! – довольно резко ответил ему Кроули, снова начиная противостояние Особому взгляду. – Да что же ты будешь делать, хорошо, как пожелаешь! – и он раздраженно ухватил ангела за запястье, не сопротивляясь ответному жесту. Какой-то призрачный договор на двадцать четыре часа, и вот окружающее воспринимается непрерывными потоками световых волн, проходящим одну преломляющую среду за другой, пока не достигает сетчатки, оттуда сигнал по нерву, прямо в мозг, переключаясь с одного на другое, пока не достигает затылка, и вот Кроули видит, видит так плохо, что впору запаниковать. Все слишком темно для него, он словно бы ослеп от того, как неглубок окружающий мир, он больше не может определить Азирафеля шестым чувством. Он оглох, ведь теперь звуку нужно прости три косточки и целый лабиринт, прежде чем он хотя бы преобразуется в сигнал, доступный его мозгу. Задержка, еще одна, и он слышит незнакомый голос.   
\- Как так жить-то можно, - и Кроули не уверен, почему голос Азирафеля он не только слышит, но еще и ощущает всем телом, да и вообще ощущает это тело – высокий рост и каждый из слишком тонких пальцев. Он разгибает один за другим, работая кистью и фактически видя, как кровь разбегается по дуге артерий, снова собираясь еще одной дугой вен под ней и возвращается обратно к сердцу. Он дышит, и каждая молекула кислорода проходит по всем бронхам вплоть до бронхам, повинуясь движением груди, каждой мышце, поднимающей ребра как единое целое и снова опускающей, чтобы выдохнуть. Он не просто знает о существовании ветра, он ощущает его запах, пусть запах кажется ему слишком резким, слишком соленым и остается на языке, хотя рта он не открывал, чувствует соль на коже, чувствует, как под этим ветром кожа становится прохладной, хотя ему жарко от скоростей процессов в его организме. Секунда, другая, и он почти привык, ощущая себя высоким мужчиной с резкими чертами лица, высоким лбом и проступающими скулами, с открытой в вырезе рубашки грудью, притягивающим парочку любопытствующих взглядов. Пробное движение, и Кроули с удовлетворением отмечает, что в его игре «будь как человек» он научился двигаться достаточно изящно даже для человеческого тела.   
Азирафель куда-то пропал. Кроули осторожно крутит головой, привыкая к двухмерной картинке вокруг него без единого проблеска мыслей и чувств, без знания окружающего, без фонового предсказания, и отчасти ему даже нравится. Беспокойство растет слишком быстро, захватывая сердце и заставляя его биться еще чаще, так что оно ощущается где-то на шее сбоку, едва ли не с двух сторон.   
\- Азирафель! – зовет он, по-настоящему пугаясь только отсутствию привычной связи между ними. – Черт возьми, Азирафель, где ты? – и ангел выныривает из фонтана, отплевываясь от воды и убирая с лица намокшие пряди. Он пытается вылезти на бортик, но конечности слушаются его еще хуже. Он выглядит таким упрямым и таким несчастным, что Кроули с трудом подавляет в себе странное щекочущее чувство. Он распознает, что это смех, слишком поздно. Азирафель слышит его смех, прекращает свои попытки и остается прямо так – по пояс в воде, подперев ладонью щеку и смотря на него с раздражением, пусть и шуточным. Кроули не может перестать смеяться, протягивая ему руку, не может скрыть улыбку, потому что ангел ругается и даже не замечает этого, не может не поддеть его, говоря, что так и знал. Назло ему Азирафель невероятным усилием воли подчиняет себе конечности и худо-бедно ровно идет по направлению ко входу в отель, и Кроули бежит за ним, опережая и открывая ему дверь просто чтобы посмотреть на бесценное выражение лица.   
\- Такое чувство, будто я здорово простудился, и не могу ни слышать, ни обонять, ни видеть, ничего не могу, - восхищенно сообщает он Кроули каким-то совершенно другим голосом. Мокрые волосы ничуть не собираются распрямляться, наоборот, Азирафель выглядит еще более кудрявым, чем когда-либо, но теперь кудри не кажутся такими уж вызывающе-светлыми и такими длинными.   
\- Сам попросил, - на всякий случай предупреждает он Азирафеля, объясняя за стойкой ресепшена, что его друг оступился прямо на портике фонтана, пытаясь сфотографироваться. Для девушки это не новость, и она только смеется, записывая их имена в регистрационную книгу. Азирафель с любопытством тянет носом и сообщает ей, что духи отлично подходят ей, на что девушка улыбается. Кроули, в свою очередь, ничего такого не чувствует.   
Первая эйфория как-то слишком быстро проходит, и для Кроули ощущения перестают быть такими новыми, когда он заходит в собственный номер. Азирафель всего лишь через стенку, но неспособность его чувствовать не дает Кроули спокойно наслаждаться прекрасным номером. Он находит эту идею бесполезной, хотя и наблюдает исподтишка за ангелом, перегнувшимся через перила на их общем балконе и с восторгом пытающимся разглядеть далекий пляж, тонкую светло-бежевую полоску песка перед массивной темно-синей гладью.   
Кроули не хочет думать об этом, что видеть Азирафеля человеком – это какое-то совершенно иное открытие для него, и он не может перестать сравнивать. Для него каждое изменение как на ладони. Он знает, что ангел больше всего хочет научиться чувствовать и совершенно не против сопровождать его в этом приключении. Он воспринимает это как еще один способ собрать об ангеле больше данных. Кроули совершенно точно знает, что до того Азирафелю не пришло бы в голову разуться в номере отеля, тем более так естественно расстегнуть футболку, выбегая на балкон и закрывая глаза только для того, чтобы запомнить этот неповторимый запах моря. Он похож на счастливого человека, и Кроули отчасти ему завидует. Для него по природе недостаточно ни цвета моря, ни его запаха, ни тепла и высокой влажности, для него в принципе не должно существовать этого понятия.   
Но в какой-то мере он испытывает нечто похожее, понимая, что без него Азирафель никогда не решился бы отправиться так далеко и так глупо предложить стать людьми всего на какое-то мгновение. Азирафель, наулыбавшись спускающимся к морю улицам и буйной зелени вокруг, яркому небу и далеким парусникам, как будто почувствовав его взгляд, улыбается Кроули через стеклянные двери. Он не должен знать, когда Кроули на него смотрит, но вместо демонстрации растерянности Кроули только поднимает стакан, салютуя ему.  
Если только он сам не забудет, что теперь подвержен этим таинственным «чувствам» как никто другой. Но сжимая в руках прохладный широкий бокал, об этом он не думает.   
***  
\- Я еще только сел, у меня уже везде песок, - радостно фыркает Азирафель, растягиваясь на огромном полотенце, прихваченном из личных вещей. Для него солнце подобно наркотику, и он не может согреться, не может целиком подставить себя солнцу и так радостно растягивается на полотенце, что Кроули хочется лечь рядом с ним и попробовать понять, почему ему так нравится этот жар. Для Кроули температура зашкаливала, а кожа плеч нещадно чесалась, да так, что прикоснуться к ней было больно. Хотя они только дошли до пляжа, спускаясь по потрясающе чистым и светлым улицам, обсуждая достоинства и недостатки того, чтобы быть человеком, Кроули успел обгореть всеми обнаженными участками тела.   
\- Впервые вижу, чтобы обгорели запястья, - и Азирафель с любопытством исследователя прикасается к красной коже, заставляя Кроули поморщиться едва заметно. – По-моему для такого существует какой-то крем, - сам он щеголял мгновенным бронзовым загаром, как будто провел под солнцем неделю. Неуемная его энергия не позволяла Азирафелю оставаться на месте, и вот он уже сидит на песке по-турецки, думая о том, где бы достать этот волшебный крем, о котором он краем уха слышал. Кроули оглушен его активностью, сбит с толку тем, как ангел-Азирафель отличается от Азирафеля-человека, но он вынужден признать, что скучно ему не будет. Он только успел растянуться на кровати, застеленной прохладным темно-красным покрывалом, собираясь привести свои мысли в порядок и тщательно проработать свое положение, как дверь балкона распахнулась, а светловолосый вихрь оказался прямо над ним, умоляя прямо сейчас пойти на пляж. Кроули подпрыгнул от неожиданности, не понимая, как неловкий еще минуту назад ангел, спотыкающийся обо все на своем пути, не успевая смотреть под ноги и по сторонам, не согласовав органы чувств, так четко прыгнул прямо на него, но Азирафель тут же разрушил все его опасения. Он взмахнул руками и сбил настольную лампу, охнул и потянулся к ней, собираясь все исправить, но только сам с оглушительным ойканьем оказался на полу и стянул за собой все покрывало вместе с самим Кроули. Сидя на полу, он слушал, как смеется Азирафель и не мог отнять руки от лица.   
\- Простите, у вас не найдется какого-нибудь крема, - придерживая огромную соломенную шляпу, которую он купил тут же в ближайшем к отелю ларьке, Азирафель, путаясь ногами в песке, подбежал к соседкам по пляжу и очаровательно им улыбнулся. То были две дородные женщины в возрасте, под тенью зонтика наблюдавшие за своими многочисленными детьми, были покорены его улыбкой и завозились в сумках в поисках подходящего. И вот секундой спустя Азирафель уже бежит обратно, придерживая шляпу и стараясь смотреть под ноги, как очень и очень попросил его Кроули. Не обращая внимания на изумление Кроули, он еще в отеле появился перед ним совсем в другой одежде. Какое-то мгновение Кроули было обидно, что на первое место у внимания Азирафеля вышло море, но следующее он позволил человеческому взять верх. Он жадно скользил взглядом по обнаженной шее под завязанными наспех кудрями, и только несколько прядей в художественном бардаке спускались едва ли ниже подбородка, по распахнутому вырезу рубашки вплоть до едва заметных золотых волос на животе. Очки Азирафель зачем-то сменил, новые казались совсем незаметными без какого-либо ободка. Стекла держались только на дужках, и за ними неожиданно оказались видны глаза ангела. Теперь они не казались Кроули такими большими, да и сам ангел не казался совсем уж хрупким, весь образ его в голове Кроули под воздействием человеческого зрения неуловимо изменился. Он оставался на голову ниже Кроули, но в остальном ничуть не напоминал ангела. Завершали образ неширокие абсолютно белые штаны. Кроули отказывался понимать, как ангел мог без посторонней помощи выбрать себе подобное. Он должен был понимать… что такая одежда делает его привлекательнее. Иначе подобный выбор ничем нельзя было объяснить.   
И он абсолютно не обратил внимания на несчастного Кроули, не понимающего, что происходит.   
\- Представляешь, они обе из Германии, с соседних улиц! А встретились только здесь, - рассказывал он Кроули, без спросу или предупреждения выдавливая крем на ладонь и увлеченно, хотя и осторожно проводя по обгоревшим плечам Кроули. – Они сказали, что он вроде бы должен снять боль и препятствовать дальнейшим ожогам, так что пройдет, - и что-то рассказывал дальше о том, как их дети оказались в одном кружке танцев. Кроули, сбитый с толку дальше некуда, только сидел на месте и не сопротивлялся поглаживающим его ладоням. Он вообще не понимал, почему себя он контролирует не так хорошо, как мог бы, будучи демоном, и уже потихоньку проклинал эту идею, когда ладони Азирафеля соскользнули куда-то вниз. У Кроули перехватило дыхание, и он вздрогнул, тут же поворачиваясь, чтобы понять, что именно хочет делать ангел, но оказалось, что он побежал за улетевшей на ветру шляпой. Он тут же извинился, но какое-то очарование момента, когда Кроули только привыкал к мысли о нравившихся ему прикосновениях, пусть окрашенных болью от ожога, уже исчезло. Ангел торопливо заставил его смазать и руки.   
\- Я и не знал, что это так здорово, - растянулся он на песке. Он двигался слишком быстро, слишком быстро решал и слишком быстро менял свои впечатления. Кроули попросту за ним не успевал. Снова какое-то мгновение, когда Кроули мог бы лечь рядом, и Азирафель сорвался с места, чтобы спросить у тех женщин, что они думают о последнем романе от лица маленькой немецкой девочке сквозь все время правления нацистов в Германии. Пытаться успеть за ним было невозможно, и Кроули сдался. Этого Азирафеля он совсем не знал.   
Он лег на собственное полотенце, выпрямляясь и накрывая лицо шляпой Азирафеля. Какими бы ни были проблемы, а поспать всегда можно.   
***  
Азирафель чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда бы то ни было. Он не мог согреться, подставлял лицо солнцу и не переставал улыбаться. Ему хотелось, чтобы все вокруг него разделяли его восторг. Пусть он никак не мог запомнить, что нужно смотреть под ноги, а не по сторонам, и иногда даже забывал дышать, засмотревшись на огромный собор прямо посреди маленького городка, и пусть он обладал смешной неловкостью в тот момент, окружающее стало для него таким живым и таким необыкновенным, что он вмиг забыл обо всем, что побудило его попросить Кроули об этом. Он прижимался носом к цветам в чьих-то садах прямо по дороге к пляжу и через какое-то время стащил обувь, предпочитая идти по теплым плитам босиком. Ему не хватало совсем капли ангельских сил для того, чтобы помочь прохожим, чудесной женщине в окошке, маленькой итальянской девушке, голодной собаке, продавцу цветов, но он вскоре обнаружил, что человеческая улыбка действует абсолютно так же. У какого-то ларька он купил огромное красное яблоко и протянул его тут же лохматой черноволосой девочке, испуганно посмотревшей на него. Но улыбка сделала свое дело, и вот он знает все о ней, о ее семье, о ее кролике и школе на другом конце города. Он купил цветы и подарил их пожилой женщине, ругающейся на своего балбеса-сына, разбившего прямо на улице бутылку с молоком. Пусть она и не улыбнулась ему, но в ее ворчании на чужом языке послышалось удовольствие от полученного внимания.   
Но что по-настоящему казалось волшебным – это то, что в какой бы момент он ни оглянулся, Кроули был рядом с ним и безмолвно одобрял каждую эмоцию, с таким наслаждением испытываемую Азирафелем. Он поднял девочку на плечи, когда она призналась Азирафелю, что боится высоты, но вместо страха и воплей добился того, что она радостно засмеялась. И хотя Азирафель понимал, что просить демона о том, чтобы быть добрым, он не может, ему было приятно, что тот все же старается. Тут он снова мысленно поправил себя – сейчас он не ангел, а Кроули не демон. И хотя на Кроули сейчас черная майка, от цвета которой он отступать не желал, он все же точно так же чувствует и тепло солнца, и все великолепие окружающих их звуков.   
Кем он мог бы быть? Бедствующим библиотекарем, впервые позволившим себе отдых? Искусствоведом, приехавшим по работе? Студентом-историком, зачитывающимся книгами вместо каждого приема пищи и приехавшим сюда в поисках тех описанных на страницах книги преключений? Кем мог бы быть Кроули, идущий сейчас рядом с ним и позволяющий творить какие угодно глупости? Он помог Азирафелю спрыгнуть с полуразрушенной стены между районами городка, протянув ему руку, и не счел глупым желание догнать бойкого рыжего кота, чтобы почесать его за ухом. Разве Кроули не напоминал ему бизнесмена, успешного офисного работника или владельца корпораций? Даже в мире людей между ними не было бы ничего общего. И вместе с тем они все равно идут вместе, почти что рука об руку, и это для Азирафеля самая интересная и самая привычная загадка, о которой он только знал.   
Он знает, что Кроули разглядывает его, потому что Кроули не может не изучать. Он думает человеческими мерками, и ему кажется естественным и возможным подогнать Кроули под какие-то ярлыки и определения. Он подобен стихии, большей части молчащей и наблюдающей за происходящим, чтобы нанести удар именно там, где не ждут, он честен так, как может быть любая сила природы, и в то же время так же непрозрачен, как любая произнесенная ложь. Для него нет правил, но есть собственный кодекс, который он никогда не нарушит. Его работа – лишь возможность бросать вызов самому себе, и бегать между собственными правилами и правилами своей стороны для него – искусство. Сам Азирафель для него еще один вызов.   
Азирафель видит перед собой пляж и обо всем забывает. Он бежит, раскинув руки, желая как можно скорее ощутить теплый песок. Он не в силах перестать желать быть в нескольких местах одновременно. Он пытается извиниться перед Кроули, что не уделяет ему должного внимания, и в качестве извинения просит у женщин крем, стараясь хотя бы не надоедать своими впечатлениями, но слова не остановить. Он не чувствует Кроули так, как раньше, практически не ощущает связи с ним, но все равно угадывает, что даже если он болтает слишком много, Кроули никогда не попросит его замолчать. Он запоминает все, что чувствует – прикосновение к коже другого человека нравится ему так же, как и теплый песок под ногами, такой мягкий и такой твердый одновременно. Коленями он упирается в этот песок и, даже не двигаясь, зарывается все глубже и глубже. Отвлекшись, он не замечает, как его шляпу срывает порыв ветра. Даже такая неожиданность заставляет его засмеяться, и он ловит шляпу в прыжке, приземляясь снова на песок и резко стартуя, собираясь добежать обратно до Кроули. Он забывает спросить у женщин из Германии, таких приятных на вид, что они думают о последнем произведении, касающемся Второй Мировой, а когда возвращается, то застает Кроули спящим прямо на песке, закрывшим лицо его шляпой и заложившим руки за голову.   
Он словно бы не в себе, в какой-то волшебной эйфории. Она закончится, и Азирафель вряд ли захочет повторять еще раз, так много неприятных ощущений ему приходится не замечать, но вместе с тем его пьянит обилие чувств. Он садится на полотенце, но просто так сидеть кажется ему бездарной тратой времени. Оперевшись рукой о песок, он через плечо смотрит, как поднимается опускается грудная клетка Кроули, так размеренно, как никогда не повторить ему же демону в попытках повторить человеческий сон. Даже в человеческом облике он какой-то темный, резкий и грубый. Азирафель хочет разбудить его, чтобы снова на каждую эмоцию, на каждое открытие иметь возможность оглянуться на него, но не в праве привязать его к себе. Поэтому он оставляет Кроули.   
Он научился бегать, и теперь в мгновение ока оказывается у самой границы мокрого песка и затухающей волны. Великолепное мгновение, когда за секунду до того, как он узнает, каково это – оказаться в море, он останавливается и как будто бы делает вдох. Рубашка за ненадобностью остается на песке, и сам Азирафель с каким-то восхищением и восторгом бросается сразу дальше, не останавливаясь на мелководье. Он не умеет плавать, но если бы захотел, понял бы довольно быстро. Стоять здесь, по плечи в глубокой воде и захлебываясь от каждой новой волны, было непередаваемо. Он поднял руки к голубому небу, убирая с лица волосы и запоминая каждое мгновение. И как холодая вода становится теплой, и как звуки города здесь перебиваются шумом моря, и как каждая волна намеревается сбить его с ног. Он отступает на два шага назад. Теперь теплый и влажный воздух сушит его плечи и кончики волос, и Азирафель мог бы повторять так тысячу раз.   
Очки бесполезны ему здесь, и он жалеет, что не оставил их на берегу. Зачем ему видеть все до последней детали, если он может чувствовать? Просто быть заодно с великой силой, быть ее частью и в то же время – уметь противостоять ей, продолжать стоять на ногах. Еще два шага назад. Крутой склон берега позволяет ему выйти из воды почти по пояс. Может быть, ему хочется подобрать слова для того, как он ощущает этот мир прямо сейчас, может быть, рассказать об этом как можно скорее, но больше всего – остановить этот момент. Он снова подставляет лицо солнцу, закрывая глаза. Он знает, что на него смотрят. И знает, кому принадлежит этот взгляд. Он хотел бы просто так позвать его к себе, попросить разделить этот восторг и эту принадлежность всему миру без своих сил, и пусть между ними совсем нет связи, тем не менее, Азирафель знает – Кроули смотрит прямо на него.   
Обернувшись, он улыбается едва заметно. Ему интересно, узнает ли улыбку на таком расстоянии Кроули. Он не может видеть его лица – очертания расплываются, и он видит только пятно темных волос, но почему-то знает выражение его лица. Даже сейчас, когда они почти полностью лишены своих сил, они могут оставаться близки. Вряд ли что-то занимает Азирафеля больше, чем взгляд Кроули. Восхищение. Кроули восхищается им, и это действует сильнее, чем безумство стихии. Кроули впервые вместе с ним ощущает мир по-человечески, но все, что его занимает, привлекает его внимание – это Азирафель.   
Этот взгляд Азирафель ощущает на своей груди, на своей шее, на своих губах. Он не верит, что такое может быть, но это обжигающее ощущение ему больше не с чем сравнить. Пусть его ногам холодно в никогда не греющемся море, его рукам, его груди, его сердцу так тепло, что он не может найти этому объяснения. Кроули так далеко, что трудно разглядеть даже его позу – полусидя, с рукой на согнутом колене, в которой он держит шляпу Азирафеля – но несмотря на это ангелу чудится едва слышное шипение где-то под ухом. Азирафель проводит рукой по пути этого ощутимого взгляда неосознанно, не понимая, почему он чувствует это. Ладонь идет по шее так медленно, что Азирафелю не хватает воздуха, по грудине слишком быстро, как будто самому Кроули так неловко смотреть на него, что он мечтает отвести взгляд. Поддеть его и бросить вызов – и он назло оставляет руку на груди. То, что он делает, вероятно, неправильно, но сейчас он человек, а для человека важны только его эмоции.   
И Кроули заставляет его гореть изнутри одним лишь взглядом, ощутимым даже на таком расстоянии.   
Не зная, что он скажет ему прямо сейчас, Азирафель так быстро идет к берегу, что каждым шагом вызывает все больший всплеск темно-синей воды. Он не ищет на берегу рубашку, зная, что это бесполезно, и выжимает кончики волос, не думая высвобождать их.   
В какой-то момент его взгляд перехватывают. Он останавливается перед каким-то светловолосым парнем, обладающим по-настоящему золотыми волосами и такими же золотыми глазами. Они кажутся такими знакомыми, что Азирафель замирает всего на мгновение. Этого парню достаточно, чтобы вступить в разговор, который вежливость требует продолжить.   
\- Никогда не видел тебя на этом берегу, - начинает он. – Меня зовут Майкл, - и протягивает руку. От него не исходит абсолютно никаких эмоций, но рука его слишком горячая и какая-то сухая. Азирафель смотрит на него с вежливым любопытством, не больше.   
\- Меня никогда здесь не было, - отвечает он. Впервые он оказывается выше кого-то, и это оказывается любопытно. – Азирафель, - представляется он.   
\- Какое…красивое имя, - он пожимает руку слишком долго, но Азирафель не знает, сколько положено, поэтому не возражает. – Я искал такого, как ты. Не знаю, откуда ты, но твоя внешность достойна настоящего фильма.   
\- Фильма? – переспрашивает Азирафель. Он любит фильмы, иногда ему удается уговорить Кроули сходить на какую-нибудь экранизацию, и хотя он каждый раз негодует, не зная, как можно переврать настолько много, но все равно идет потому, что ему нравится слушать ехидные комментарии Кроули, которые нередко оказываются прямо в точку. Новый знакомый стоит совсем рядом с ним, и Азирафель изучает сверху вниз разномастные веснушки на его носу. Он хорошо сложен, но всю его красоту портит расчетливый взгляд. Хотя этот взгляд с таким восхищением скользит по телу ангела, что ему трудно прекратить разговор прямо сейчас. Никто и никогда не восхищался им так откровенно. Только Кроули, но для Кроули это восхищение прямой противоположности. Нечто похожее испытывает и сам Азирафель по отношению к нему. Ему трудно сказать, что именно в Кроули каждый раз заставляет его ощущать это странное восхищение, как будто Кроули просто неделим, но все же это так ответно, как только может быть.   
\- Именно. Для серьезной аудитории, для взрослых, - его пальцы оплетают запястье Азирафеля, а рука Азирафеля каким-то образом заведена за его спину. Азирафель все еще не знает, как положено общаться при знакомстве, поэтому просто выжидает. Он уже представил фильм, какую-нибудь книгу, которую он поможет экранизировать до последнего слова, до последней эмоции, он мог бы быть человеком, мог бы быть ангелом, волшебником, рыцарем, кем угодно… - Я не нашел бы священника лучше тебя, - и на этих словах он почти прижимается бедрами к бедрам Азирафеля, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к его щеке. Это совсем не так, как обычно делает Кроули, думает Азирафель. Кроули так осторожен с ним, словно Азирафель разобьется от одного прикосновение, но это было жестким, оценивающим и совершенно равнодушным. – В любом случае, если надумаешь, звони, - и он сунул на пояс штанов Азирафеля прямоугольник картона, напоследок мазнув губами по шее. Прикосновение было мокрым и неприятным, но вежливость была превыше всего. Он разглядывал карточку, подходя к Кроули. Из-за этого он оказался застигнут врасплох.   
\- Интересное у тебя желание испытать чувства, - усмехнулся Кроули, оказываясь прямо перед ним. – С кем разговаривал? – он тянет слова, казалось бы, своим обычным тоном, но Азирафель слишком захвачен идеей фильма, чтобы заметить бушующих в его глазах огонь.   
\- Он обещал снять меня в кино, - улыбнулся Азирафель, ожидая, что Кроули разделит с ним и этот момент. Но вместо этого он увидел только плохо скрытое раздражение. Руки Кроули подрагивали. – Для взрослых, - добавил он, не понимая, почему Кроули так разгневан. Разве фильм – это не прекрасно?   
\- Для взрослых, - повторил за ним Кроули, понижая голос до шепота. – Ты вообще имеешь представление, что такое фильм для взрослых? – ему не хватало дыхания, чтобы сказать это, как будто гнев переполнял его до последнего. – Ты для этого попросил меня об этом, сделать тебя человеком? Ради кого-то вроде того, кто выбрал тебе эти шмотки? – и он рванул Азирафеля за пояс штанов, железной хваткой прижимая его к себе. – Мог бы и сразу сказать, что хочешь, чтобы кто-то тебя трахнул!  
\- О чем ты, - непонимающе попытался отстраниться Азирафель. Он не понимает ни гнева, ни раздражения, направленные на него, и тем более слова Кроули причиняют ему боль. – Я сам выбрал, через один из этих твоих каталогов, - и нужна минута, чтобы Кроули моргнул, принимая новую информацию.   
\- Сам? – недоверчиво переспросил он. Гнев исчез за какую-то секунду, и на его место пришло сожаление. Причиняющий боль захват разом превратился в едва ощутимое прикосновение ладони к мокрой спине Азирафеля. – Но как ты выбрал… такую одежду? – и он едва заметно бросает взгляд на прилипшие к коже прозрачные от воды штаны. Азирафель не уверен, но потемневшие скулы Кроули слишком напоминают ему… румянец.   
\- Я выбрал ту, что тебе понравилась, - признался Азирафель совсем тихо. Кроули мгновенно вспомнил, как почти месяц назад оценивал и штаны, и рубашку, и даже эти чертовы плавки, такие заметные под прозрачными штанами. Он боится признаться себе в том, что ревность настолько затмила его сознание, что он причинил боль Азирафелю. Если он признается, вслед за этим его накроет целая волна ненужных чувств. Он сходит с ума. – А что за фильм для взрослых? – спрашивает Азирафель, слишком теплый для человека, почти горячий, с влажными волосами, пахнущими океанской водой, с обостренными чувствами и почти без одежды. Этого достаточно, чтобы Кроули покорился тем эмоциям, которых не ожидал.   
Он обнимает Азирафеля так откровенно, как только способен. Пока у него есть время, пока он сам не напоминает мертвого по своему хладнокровию, а Азирафель – не такой равнодушный ангел, он хотел бы хоть раз узнать, каково это – получить от него ответ. Между ним и Азирафелем нет ни одного миллиметра свободного пространства, и вряд ли взаимный жар лишает рассудка его одного. Ангел смотрит на него так непонимающе и так доверчиво, что Кроули почти готов простонать – он не может, не может, пусть он прямо сейчас взорвется от желания сказать ангелу все то, что так долго копилось под его демонской оболочкой, он все еще не может воспользоваться моментом. Он скользит кончиками пальцев по подбородку Азирафеля, извиняясь, убирает непослушные пряди. Кем бы он ни был, как бы сильно не хотел воспользоваться этим вопросом, как бы…  
\- Покажи мне, - едва слышные слова срываются с губ Азирафеля, и Кроули думает, что он ослышался. Может быть, то был шум моря, собственное воображение, шум крови в ушах, что угодно. Ведь Азирафель должен был понять, что это такое, должен был знать, почему Кроули не может держать себя в руках. Как только он увидел, как этот урод смеет прикасаться к его ангелу, он едва удержал себя в руках, остался сидеть, хотя в мыслях раскрасил его кровью собственный номер в гостинице. Он не был добрым. Азирафель не мог просить его быть тем, кем он не являлся. И только это безграничное непонимание, только эта невинность позволила Кроули удержать гнев из последних сил. Но столь огромное чувство не могло никуда исчезнуть. Оно трансформировалось, и ангел должен был знал об этом. Чувствовать, в конце концов. – Пожалуйста, Кроули, - и это ему точно не слышится. Он замирает, боясь даже двинуться. Боясь испортить момент, сделать что-то не так. Азирафель медленно поднимает руки, обнимая его в ответ не за шею, как сделал бы, если бы они все еще оставались теми, кем были, а гладит по спине. Будучи так близко к человеку, он чувствует все слишком хорошо. Даже каплю, что стекает с плеча Азирафеля по груди и останавливается уже на коже Кроули. Даже малейший вздох ангела, что смотрит на него так открыто, так прямо. Для него ангел совершенен. Для него просьба об этом пусть желанна, как для любого демона, но лично для него, для Кроули – бесценна. В какой-то момент он хочет сказать «нет», открывает рот, чтобы произнести этого слова, но вместо этого говорит «я не могу». Слишком уязвимо, но ему плевать. Каждый вдох и выдох ангела он чувствует собственным телом, каждый вдох делает их еще ближе, но каждый выдох – рефлекторно сжимать объятия. Азирафель выглядит каким-то слишком отчаянным, как будто ищет нужные слова. Для Кроули будет достаточно, если он объяснит это не экспериментом. Это не может быть экспериментом. Не сейчас, не спустя столько лет.   
У демонов свои правила. Даже то, что правил нет – тоже правило. Каждый демон ставит себе свои собственные, не вмешиваясь в людские дела, скажем, по вторникам, или напрочь отказывается иметь дело с наркоманами или полицейскими. Кроули практически ничего не знал о границах иных демонов, да и не помнил, когда последний раз общался с кем-то как с коллегой, не изыскивая способов облить его святой водой. И все же осознать свою необычность труда не составляло. Вопиющий факт наличия сдерживающего аппарата в виде неправильного ангела, от которого он уже несколько тысяч лет не в состоянии устать. Азирафель раздражает его своей наивностью, выводит из себя стремлением идти напролом, сбивает с толку смешанной с демонской философией, останавливает одной только мыслью, привлекает внимание взглядом и совершенно не имеет ничего против того, кем является Кроули. Одно это настолько неправильно, настолько не вписывается в мир демона, что Кроули мгновенно сделал его собственными границами. Он будет спорить с ангелом до последнего, только чтобы увидеть румянец увлечения на его щеках, его ни на кого не направленный гнев, когда устоявшаяся догма не устраивает его ангельское понятие, и он будет знать, что на любой поступок он всегда сможет подумать, сделал ли бы так Азирафель.   
И если ангел просит его отставить границы, он фактически уничтожает их все.   
\- Не из-за него, - объяснил Азирафель, и пусть по нему видно – он боится сделать хоть одно неправильное движение, пусть он не уверен, какое прикосновение вправе подарить демону, он так отчаянно удерживает себя на незнакомой территории, что Кроули не может сомневаться в нем. – Он не смотрел на меня… с таким восхищением, - признался ангел, задерживая дыхание и прикрывая один глаз. Его руки на спине Кроули дрожат, но вместе с тем он сжимает их в кулаки, не собираясь так просто сдаваться.   
\- А кто смотрел? – интересуется Кроули, беря ангела за руку и заставляя его разомкнуть объятие. Может быть, он и знает ответ, но человеческому существу так важно услышать это, как будто звук определяет настоящее и является единственным доказательством истины. Азирафель не решается сказать об этом прямо, и какие-то секунды до того, как он произнесет это, Кроули переживает сильнейшую волну ожидания и томления, вплоть до покалывания в висках. Рука ангела так доверчиво лежит в его руке, когда демон невесомо прикасается губами к центру ладони. Нажимает чуть сильнее, и ангел расслабляет пальцы, касаясь ими лица Кроули. Несколько раз, по круглой линии вокруг большого пальца, а затем – к запястью, где он замирает, решив, что готов услышать ответ.   
\- Ты,- просто говорит ему Азирафель, зачарованно наблюдая, с каким почтением демон прикасается к нему. – Он сказал, я был бы отличным священником, - Азирафель не знает, как может быть связано запястье со спиной, но губы Кроули каким-то волшебным образом, надавив на пульсирующую венку, к бледно-синей сети, едва заметно выступающей под кожей, посылают миллионы прохладных иголочек от поясницы вверх по спине, вдоль по позвоночнику и до самой шеи. – Разве людям нравится такое? Что в этом такого, что они готовы смотреть на чужих людей на своих экранах? – он обернулся, не понимая, почему ему так неловко стоять здесь. Он не увидел играющих детей вдалеке, не заметил расстеленных полотенец – на всем пляже были лишь они вдвоем. – Что ты сделал?  
\- Тревога, ничего больше, - поморщился Кроули, не желая выслушивать от ангела проповедь прямо сейчас. Тонкая слегка загоревшая кожа ангела под его губами мгновенно краснела, на какую-то долю секунды, не больше. Им не обмануть взаимное влияние ангельских и демонских сил друг на друга даже в таком обличье, близком к человеческому, но с каждым новым прикосновением он все убеждался в том, что ангелу совершенно не больно. – Только представь, - он отпустил руку ангела, предупреждая каждое новое прикосновение, - светловолосого невинного молодого священника в черном пиджаке с высоким воротником, до которого едва-едва достают почти белые кудрявые пряди, которые может носить только настоящий ангел, - он склонился к уху ангела, всей душой молясь о том, чтобы желание принадлежало одному лишь ангелу, чтобы решение он принял сам, - с красивыми небесного цвета глазами за стеклами очков, которые не могут по-настоящему выражать недостойные эмоции, представь, что однажды ему удается спасти маленькую девочку от одержимости демоном, но вместо чудовища с рогами и копытами он видит перед собой только раздраженного англичанина в дорогом костюме, недовольного тем, что его работу сорвал какой-то самонадеянный священник, - и Кроули обошел Азирафеля со спины, снова склонившись к самому уху и позволив мягкой пряди волос скользнуть по его губам, - самоуверенного, одного из самых опытных и очень, очень недовольного, - Азирафель поворачивает голову, надеясь поймать его взгляд, но только касается щекой щеки Кроули, и то – на какую-то долю секунды. – Испугается ли священник? – отрицание ангела он скорее угадал, чем на самом деле увидел. – Поэтому демон будет вынашивать планы, следить за каждым его шагом, изобретать и пытаться придумать, пока однажды камера не обнаружит его в самом начале исполнения мстительного плана. Нет ничего, что могло бы сломить верующего, только добровольный грех, правда ведь, - и Азирафель рвано выдыхает, краснея легкими розовыми пятнами под скулами, опуская взгляд. Кроули зачарован тем, как дрожат ресницы ангела, осторожен с тем, что оба они в этот момент чувствуют все совсем иначе. Он не мог использовать ни один из своих навыков, ни одни из своих демонских чар, для которых не нужно было использовать слишком много силы. Это был Азирафель, его собственный ангел, которого он должен был добиться сам. – Знаешь, что так понравится зрителям? Упрямое желание бороться до последнего и мгновенная потеря преимущества, когда демон не предложит ему борьбы, - Кроули не спешит обнимать ангела со спины и избегает контакта. Кончики его пальцев касаются шеи Азирафеля, заставляя его поднимать голову все выше и выше. – Они хотят видеть гнев, борьбу, ярость, настоящую битву и стремление победить, перерастающее в отчаянное желание, но вместо этого демон подготовит пытку нежностью, - пальцы обрисовывают контур кадыка и едва ощутимый перстневидный выступ под ним, костяшками еще ниже, до яремной ямки и, ничуть не задерживаясь, обратно, под самый подбородок. – Как долго выдержит священник, как долго выдержит зритель? Достаточно, если пообещать, что так или иначе зло добьется своего, - и теперь он ничуть не скрывает своего желания, прижимаясь всем телом к Азирафелю, грудью к спине, бедрами к напряженным ягодицам.  
\- А на вопрос ты все же не ответил, - и Азирафель извернулся в его руках, неловко устроив ладони на груди Кроули. Вздохнул и встал на носочки, притягивая Кроули к себе за шею, закрывая глаза раньше положенного и вытягивая губы. Кроули вовремя поймал его прикосновением пальцев к щеке и заставил его поднять голову так, чтобы попасть неловким поцелуем по губам. Наивное представление Азирафеля о поцелуе совсем не вызывало смех, скорее, оно оказалось самым правильным. Стоило их губам соприкоснуться, как ангел тут же замер, стараясь даже не дышать. То, что для него такой поцелуй оказался верхом близости, добавило к внутреннему огню Кроули еще пару градусов. Вряд ли, будучи демоном, он смог бы отреагировать таким ярким смешением чувств - от восхищения и желания до простой нежности и ощущения, что так и должно быть.   
\- Ты в самом деле хочешь?- шепотом спросил его Кроули, едва отстраняясь от губ ангела. Азирафель смущенно улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. – Если даже Апокалипсис – и тот не заставил, - добавил демон, заражаясь от Азирафеля боязнью пошевелиться. Азирафель не ответил, изучая его со скрытой улыбкой, стоя в каких-то смешных сантиметрах от Кроули. Кроули щелкнул пальцами, прошептав «у демонов на крайний случай всегда есть капля силы». Оказавшись в полутемной комнате, похожей на средневековую, с прикрытыми темно-красными гобеленами каменными стенами, потрескивающим камином и огромной, королевских размеров кроватью, бесшумным ковром и закрытым массивными бархатными занавесками окном.   
\- Странные у тебя представления о том, как живут священники, - улыбнулся Азирафель, оглядывая невесть откуда взявшийся черный костюм. Высокий ворот у горла соединяла белая прочная вставка, сочетающаяся с цветом волос. Под лацканами пиджака чувствовалась застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка, а на носу ангела снова оказались очки. Поправив манжеты, он отвернулся от письменного стола и с любопытством оглядел демона, стоящего у самой двери. Кроули развел руками, мол, как и говорил, вот мы и на изготовке. Он вернул свою жилетку, теперь в черном тоне, и теперь закатывал рукава темно-коричневой тонкой, почти прозрачной, рубашки, самоуверенно усмехаясь и изучая взглядом Азирафеля за темными стеклами очков. – Мне кажется, и демоны тогда тоже так не выглядели, - но на всякий случай изобразил независимый вид, готовый сражаться до последнего. Он даже сделал шаг вперед, на какое-то мгновение привыкал к тесноте выбранного Кроули костюма, но вскоре нашел пиджак на редкость красивым. Несмотря на то, что он почти в совершенстве повторял фигуру Азирафеля, что было непривычно для ангела, костюм дарил Азирафелю ощущение, что это происходит не с ним. Быть кем-то другим ему понравилось, как нравилось переживать каждую новую жизнь в книгах. Фыркнув, он еще раз провел по плотно застегнутому пиджаку, оглаживая и без того ровную темную ткань.   
\- А как они должны, по-твоему, выглядеть? – поинтересовался Кроули, заворачивая рубашку почти по самые локти, обнажая длинные покрасневшие предплечья. Вслед за рукавами он принялся расстегивать рубашку снова до жилетки, останавливаясь на расстоянии одной пуговицы. – Или, может, опозновательных знаков добавить? – и черные знаки, неведомые линии и древний язык единой цепью пробежался по правой стороне шеи, убегая под воротник и появляясь вдоль всей руки до запястья, где тонкими ниточками обвил основание ладони. Он выглядел так, словно в самом деле готовился к съемкам, и Азирафель подавил в себе желание немедленно улыбнуться. Не только ему нравилось быть кем-то другим. Он задал последний вопрос, прежде чем окончательно вступить в игру:  
\- Но почему он выбирает такой долгий и бессмысленный план?   
\- Потому что он слишком, слишком долго ждал, - движения Кроули слишком быстрые, какие демонам никогда не нужны, но со стороны это выглядит невероятно зрелищно – в какую-то секунду он стоял у самой двери и теперь удерживает в руках ничем не выдающего свое удивление священника. Одной рукой он держит Азирафеля за горло, и только кажется, что подобное причиняет боль, а другой – сзади за шею, фактически положив его голову на свои руки. – Каждый раз ты срываешь мне идеально подстроенную работу, - слишком четко произносит он, не сбиваясь даже на шипение. Пальцы попеременно касаются кожи шеи, выбивая собственный ритм. – Каждый раз своей верой сбиваешь меня с пути, - и Кроули зарывается другой рукой в волосы, оттягивая пряди на себя и заставляя ангела слегка прогнуться в спине. – Иногда я почти готов убить тебя, - и пальцы на шее чуть сжимаются, но Кроули видит не страх, а желание подыграть, и волнение взаимопонимания захватывает его с головой. Он отпускает руки и отталкивает Азирафеля от себя. Ангел прислоняется поясницей к столу, потирая шею. В какой-то момент невинный массаж кожи становится первым опытом привлечения внимания. Кроули совершенно точно знает, что ангел не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что большая часть фильмов для взрослых обязательно включает в себя эту демонстрацию прикосновений к самому себе. Но от этого его прикосновения не становятся менее чарующими. И хотя за демонстративной уверенностью в себе, которую Азирафель так прекрасно играет, прячется неуверенность и попытка рискнуть , у него все еще отлично получается. Кроули стоит к нему полубоком, зная, что так выглядит гораздо более похожим на демона, и наблюдает из-под растрепанной темной челки. За каждым движением пальцев, повторяющих положение рук Кроули – над кадыком, запрокидывая голову , массируя у самого верхнего края шеи и слегка касаясь лица.   
\- Такая у меня работа, - возражает Азирафель, опуская руки и бросая вызов Кроули прямым взглядом. – Это не сработает, - и взгляд голубых глаз такой упрямый, такой непреклонный, что Кроули готов поверить ему и немедленно, согласно своей роли, доказать ему обратное. Внутри него ясно обозначается темное желание обладать, которое он только на секунду выпускает наружу, срывая с лица очки и вжимая ангела в стол, по обе стороны от его талии оперевшись руками о деревянную столешницу. Ангел, забыв о своей роли, поймал взгляд его светящихся глаз. Моргнув, Кроули заставил почернеть белки глаз, но Азирафеля это даже не испугало. Он дернул рукой, собираясь коснуться лица Кроули, но тут же вспомнил, о чем просил и что ему следует сыграть. И восхищение прячется за практичным ожиданием, а руки сжимают край столешницы, позволяя телу избежать прикосновения с телом Кроули. Демон навис над Азирафелем, изучая его лицо, тонкие черты которого только способствовали выражению его невинности.   
\- Не сработает, - повторил Азирафель, выдерживая и медленное вторжение в личное пространство. Кроули был в сантиметре от его губ, когда ангел наконец едва заметно покраснел. Если бы они оставались теми, кем были, ничего из совершенного никогда не позволило бы ничего почувствовать, но для человека эта волшебная способность ожидать, представлять, прикидывать и провоцировать сочеталась в физических ощущениях. – Нет, - на всякий случай снова выдохнул Азирафель, чуть расширившимся глазами наблюдая за тем, как Кроули снимает с него очки с незаметными дужками. Медленно, кончиком указательного пальца он провел по переносице вниз, сдвигая их ниже и ниже, пока не перехватил у самого кончика носа и не выбросил в сторону, не глядя. Азирафель моргнул, привыкая к потере четкости зрения, и за эту секунду не уловил, как демон склонился к нему еще ближе. Ангел открыл глаза, не ожидая, что тут же поймает взгляд нечеловеческих глаз в такой близости. Он хотел снова повторить свои слова, но Кроули опередил его. Совсем как недавно сам Азирафель, он прижался губами к его губам, уверенно отмечая каждую эмоцию, которая только проскользит на лице ангела. Но вместо того Азирафель упрямо сжал свои, сузив глаза и демонстрируя все большее сопротивление. Усмехнувшись, Кроули положил руку на пояс его штанов, скрытый под полами пиджака, оттуда провел с нажимом до ширинки и накрыл его полувозбужденный член рукой, сминая плотную ткань черных штанов.   
\- Что ты… - не выдержал Азирафель, собираясь возразить, и Кроули воспользовался этим, мимолетно касаясь раздвоенным языком его верхней губы, скользя по небу и без промедления углубляя поцелуй, не ожидая увидеть ответ. Азирафель снова сузил глаза, привыкнув к мысли о нечестной игре, выждал момент, когда Кроули отвлечется, накрыв губами его нижнюю губу и захватывая ямку под ней. Он прикусил губу демона, выражая протест, а когда Кроули с подозрением посмотрел на него, отстранившись, невинно и непонимающе хлопнул глазками. Рука Кроули, прекратив едва ощутимо поглаживать, надавила сильнее, натягивая ткань и нажимая на головку члена. Азирафель выдержал, не издав ни звука, только резко выдохнул и облизнул губы. – Это все, на что способны демоны? – Кроули аж зарычал от такой наглости, не уверенный в том, говорил ли это Азирафель, чтобы соответствовать роли, или на самом деле. Азирафель, улыбнувшись ему самыми краешками губ, подтянулся на руках и сел на стол, едва ли не собираясь положить ногу на ногу. Пренебрежение, им демонстрируемое, восхитило Кроули тем, до какого уровня его раздражало. Он привык, что ангел смотрит на него с такой доверчивостью и с таким по-своему собственническим чувством, что получать такой отказ, пусть и в роли, было слишком. Не успел Азирафель поднять одну ногу, как Кроули толкнул его в грудь, заставляя лечь на столешницу. Ненужные бумаги и толстые книги полетели со стола. Ангел обиженно выдохнул, стукнувшись спиной о футляр для перьев, и так же обиженно отшвырнул его подальше, ерзая спиной по столешнице и удостоверяясь, что под ним больше ничего нет. Сложив руки на груди, он наблюдал все с той же улыбкой за тем, как медленно раздражается Кроули. Особенно ангела смешило задетое самолюбие.   
\- А священникам и вовсе не полагается знать, на что способны демоны, - отозвался демон совсем тихо, поставив колено рядом с бедром Азирафеля и опираясь на локти по обе стороны от его шеи. – Особенно заявлять им это в лицо, - он поцеловал ангела за ухом, отводя в сторону светлые волосы, медленно спускался к мочке уха, задерживаясь, чтобы позволить ей соскользнуть по своему носу, к углу челюсти и следом проводя неощутимо кончиками пальцев, перебирая от одного до другого. Он целовал шею Азирафеля, забывая, кого должен играть, с иррациональной для себя нежностью основание ладони оставив на шее, а центром прижимаясь к щеке ангела. Языком обвел дернувшийся кадык, не собираясь даже смотреть на выражение лица ангела, скользнул в ямочку под ним снова, царапая кожу острыми кончиками языка, еще ниже, не отрывая их от шеи, в яремную ямку, губами обхватывая очертания грудины. И так же медленно он повторил этот путь обратно, не заботясь о том, сколько времени это займет. Он целовал под подбородком, замирая в тот момент, когда Азирафель поддается его прикосновениям. Как наклоняет голову в другую сторону, открывая для него самый верх шеи. Человеческий слух, который так не нравился Кроули, оказывается в состоянии уловить едва слышные рваные выдохи, срывающиеся с губ ангела. Ловить едва слышный ответ, языком прижать венку на шее и считать пульс, уже зная, что он намного превышает норму. Кроули ловит губами самый край раковины уха, языком скользя по ней вверх-вниз. Теперь он опирается на предплечье левой руки, освободив вторую и тут же проводя ею по лбу Азирафеля, убирая волосы. Ангел медленно поворачивает голову на другую сторону, и Кроули не уверен, сможет ли он сдержать себя, если Азирафель снова бросит ему вызов. Но вместо этого ангел кажется растерянным, с покрасневшими скулами и не в состоянии поднять взгляд на Кроули. Когда он наконец смотрит на него, прижимаясь щекой к столешнице, Кроули мгновенно забывает обо всем.   
Кроули сел на колени, перенося свой вес на бедра Азирафеля. Он поднял руки к пуговицам жилетки, каждую расстегивая под внимательным взглядом Азирафеля. Белый твердый воротник врезается в едва загорелую шею, оставляя красный след. Ангел смотрит на него, поднявшись на локтях, но даже так, с растрепанными благодаря стараниям Кроули волосами, покрасневшими ушами и едва заметными белыми следами на покрасневшей от поцелуев шее он может выглядеть непреклонно следующим своей вере. Кроули снял жилетку, оставив ее на полу. Он хотел продолжить расстегивать маленькие на темной рубашке, но рука Азирафеля перехватила его запястье. Кроули поднял брови, смотря то на ладошку с короткими пальцами, крепко державшую его за руку, то на задумчивое выражение лица ангела. Кроули не мог понять, куда Азирафель смотрит, и только проследив направление его взгляда, обнаружил, что Азирафель смотрит на выступающие наполовину из-под рубашки ключицы. Ангел потянул его на себя, медленно поднимая взгляд по шее к губам и наконец - к глазам. Он смотрит так неуверенно и с таким отчаянным желанием наконец переступить черту, что Кроули не может ничего сделать. Он покоряется рукам ангела и чувствует на своих губах прикосновение влажного языка, так осторожно касающегося его губ, как будто боится не только ответа Кроули, но и самого себя. Кроули приоткрывает рот, боясь спугнуть ангела, зажмурившего глаза и обнимающего его за шею так, как будто хочет задушить. Азирафель шумно вздыхает и пробует повторить то, что еще совсем недавно делал Кроули. Вжимается носом в его щеку и касается неба, зубов. Отстраняется и совсем целомудренно целует ямку под нижней губой, совсем как сам демон совсем недавно. И тогда открывает глаза.   
Взгляды встречаются всего лишь на какой-то миг.   
Кроули вырывает его воротник полностью, прикусывает кожу под ним и расстегивает упрямые пуговицы на рубашке. Азирафель приподнимается, позволяя демону снять слишком обтягивающий пиджак, но под ним рубашка повторяет очертания его тела еще вернее. Кроули не уверен, хочет ли снимать ее полностью – то, что она скрывает, оставляет ему простор для фантазии. Он никогда не видел ангела обнаженным, только сейчас, на пляже, но уже ничего не помнит от застилающей тогда глаза ревности. Маленький треугольник открытой кожи над плотным поясом штанов от задравшейся застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашки. Кроули оставляет ладони на талии Азирафеля, целуя этот маленький треугольник. Азирафель судорожно делает вдох, втягивая живот, и Кроули, усмехаясь, прижимается к низу его живота лбом. Его руки расстегивают пуговицу одна за одной снизу вверх. Расстегнув все, он тянет зубами за полу рубашки, заставляя ее съехать с тела Азирафеля, повторяет то же самое с другой и поднимается, чтобы посмотреть на ангела. Азирафель старается не шевелиться, его грудная клетка поднимается и опускается гораздо быстрее, чем ей положено, а живот под ладонями Кроули чрезвычайно напряжен. Круговое движение ладонью на месте, и он уводит ладонь к ребрам, наверх, на ее место возвращаясь с поцелуями. Каждый вздох, каждый звук он чувствует губами, изучая каждый сантиметр его кожи, позволяя себе прикусывать, зализывать, целовать и просто проводить языком, по редким золотистым волоскам на груди и у пупка, по нижнему краю ребер, заставляя ангела смеяться и уворачиваться от прикосновении, пересчитывая языком каждый выступ ребер и каждую ямку между ними. Дойдя до ключицы, он прижимает язык к ее внутренней выступающей стороне, медленно проводя от дальнего конца к самой грудине. Азирафель вздрагивает и хватается за него, обнимая за шею, за плечо, за спину и не зная, выгибаясь навстречу. Решив, что с ангела достаточно, Кроули решает поцеловать его.   
Ответ ангела удивителен. Никто, кроме него, не может отвечать, одновременно осуждая самого себя и прося еще больше. Кроули поймал на выдохе его стон губами, целуя сразу глубоко, не позволяя ангелу уйти от поцелуя, сразу охватывая собственным длинным и узким языком его язык. Ангел судорожно сжимает его предплечье, не зная, как отвечать на такое. Отпустив его язык, демон предлагает ему мимолетную игру, вводит ритм, и вскоре Азирафель целует его так же жарко и так же умело, как сам Кроули. Не ожидая от ангела такой способности учиться, Кроули обнаруживает в себе нетерпеливость желания, свойственную только людям. Он хочет отстраниться, но увлекшийся ангел не отпускает, надавливая на затылок и путаясь пальцами в черных волосах. Еще сильнее, и Кроули оказывается всем весом на ангеле, прижатый локтем к губам Азирафеля. Он не может возразить Азирафелю, но и не уверен, хватит ли его еще на что-нибудь. Его собственный возбужденный член прижимается к животу ангела, и каждое движение рождает соприкосновение, отдающееся тянущим ярким ощущением. Ангелу, кажется, все равно, и Кроули рискует отвоевать для себя чуть-чуть пространства, чтобы шевелить свободно руками. Только он приподнимается на руках, ненамного, так, чтобы соприкасались животы, как Азирафель протестующе стонет и обхватывает его бедра ногами. Его жар мгновенно передается Кроули, теперь и он чувствует ответное возбуждение теперь уже своим животом. Прикосновения лишаются какой бы то ни было системы, и демон гладит Азирафеля везде, где только может достать. Он задерживает дыхание, не в праве разорвать поцелуй, так понравившийся ангелу, но когда Азирафель недвусмысленно приподнимает бедра, он не может стерпеть. Взгляд ангела кажется не к месту счастливым и затуманенным, и он ненавязчиво облизывает губы. Каждый миллиметр, что проходит кончик розового языка по покрасневшим губам, синхронизируется с пульсацией по всей длине члена Кроули. Льняные пряди прилипли к мокрому лбу ангела, и на его груди проступили блестящие капли пота, как будто с собой он вел борьбу более изматывающую. Кроули рассеянно слизывает влагу с виска ангела, и Азирафель отзывается, прикасаясь лбом к его щеке, закрывает глаза и снова приподнимает бедра, отчаянно краснея. Скрещенные за спиной Кроули лодыжки подрагивают, а ладошки собирают в кулаках ткань его рубашки. Азирафель снова открывает глаза и произносит его имя, заглушая звук углом плеча, к которому прижимается губами.   
Кроули ведет ладонями от его коленей до ягодиц, надавливает на поясницу, отклоняясь и садясь на колени, заставляя Азирафеля приподняться и сесть на его бедра. Азирафель снова настойчиво целует его, как будто все остальное для него не так важно, сверху вниз, щекоча лицо Кроули влажными и остро пахнущие самим ангелом. Демон гладит его по согнутой спине, по ямке позвоночника, останавливаясь к пояса и возвращаясь руками к животу. Он расстегивает спешно штаны Азирафеля, заставляя его приподняться, и одним движением стаскивает все ненужное белье на середину бедра, не желая тратить время на остальное. Азирафель прерывает поцелуй и отводит взгляд от собственного возбужденного члена, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Кроули. Первое же прикосновение пальцев к горячей и сухой коже заставляет его вздрогнуть. Одной рукой Кроули прижимает его к себе поперек спины, а другой проводит ладонью по всей длине, прикасаясь так легко, как только может. Обхватывает кольцом и возвращается от основания к головке, избегая трения, но ангелу, кажется, достаточно и этого. Он жарко дышит на шею Кроули, а руками цепляется все сильнее. За подбородок Кроули мягко заставляет Азирафеля отстраниться и посмотреть на себя. Ангел кажется таким потерявшимся, таким желающим поддаться, что Кроули и сам забывает, как правильно дышать. Он подносит ладонь к губам ангела и не знает, как попросить, но Азирафель щекочет кончиком языка самой центр, а затем проводит языком широко и так влажно, как не способен язык демона. Не поднимая глаз, проводит еще раз, по длинным пальцам и скользя языком между ними. Убирая ладонь, Кроули ловит его губы и мечтает только о том, чтобы ангел снова повторил это. Поцелуй сбивается каждый раз, когда Кроули прикасается к его члену едва влажной ладонью, и окончательно сходит на нет, как только демон проводит с силой вокруг ствола до самого основания. Теперь он слышит приглушенный стон, и ангел прикусывает его шею, стыдясь изданного звука. Движения приобретают ритм. Вверх, вниз, вокруг и основанием ладони снова вверх, прижимая головку и размазывая выступившую каплю. Азирафель дрожит и перестает скрывать стоны, неловко старается двинуть бедрами в ответ, но никак не может поймать ритм. Кроули замедляет движения, и ангел попадает в нужный момент. Неприлично громкий стон раздается над самым ухом Кроули, и ангел выгибается, подставляя под поцелуи неширокую грудь. Кроули целует окрепший сосок и обводит его узким языком, понимая, что для ангела в первый раз этого будет слишком много. Чуть царапает кончиками темный ореол вокруг соска, соскальзывая ладонью на яички и едва успевает пережать ствол у самого основания, не давая Азирафелю кончить слишком рано. Его собственный член горит от трения о ткань штанов, но ему никак не освободить себя.   
\- Кроули, - беспомощно шепчет ангел ему на ухо, щекоча край раковины ресницами, а нижний – мягкими и пересохшими губами. Царапает мочку уха и целует скулу, не разбирая, что целовать дальше. – Мне кажется, я… - и он накрывает губы Кроули своими, облизывая его губы одним движением и прося сделать хоть что-нибудь. На столе это сделать невозможно, понимает Кроули, не сейчас, когда любой из них не рассчитает и увлечет второго на пол, сбив все желание синяками. Он спускается со стола и поднимает ангела на руках, снова скрестившего ноги у него за спиной, поддерживая его под голые ягодицы и стараясь не обращать внимания на неопытные поцелуи. Азирафель расстегивает его рубашку и целует, ловя его язык и проводя под ним, отчего Кроули врезается в один из столбиков кровати. Опустив ангела на спину, он стягивает с него мешающуюся одежду, гладя нежную и почти прозрачную белую кожу внутренней стороны бедра, языком касается одного из яичек, расстегивая мешающиеся манжеты. Ангел всхлипывает и едва заметно разводит ноги, не понимая, о чем просит. Притягивает Кроули к себе и пытается стянуть с него рубашку. Когда Кроули поспешно вытаскивает маленькие пуговицы в прорези, ангел бесстыдно расстегивает его штаны и накрывает его член в ответ ладонью, оплетая пальцами ствол и прижимая поверхностные вены. Демон чертыхается и теряет опору, падая своим весом на ангела, раздраженно стаскивая свои слишком узкие штаны под тихий смех ангела, поглаживающего его по плечам. Когда ему наконец удается, Азирафель заставляет его полностью лечь сверху. Знакомая уже, казалось бы, близость, оказывается еще ярче, когда не только грудь прижимается к груди, но и напряженные животы, и до боли - бедра. Кроули коленом раздвигает ноги ангела, и он тут же поднимает их, скользя бедрами по бедрам Кроули и вжимаясь твердым членом совсем рядом с его собственным. Подвинувшись так, чтобы они наконец соприкасались, Кроули приподнимается и опускается, наплевав на остатки силы и призывая к себе ближайший крем. Обхватывает оба члена и снова двигается, стараясь провести по своему и захватывая член Азирафеля. Ангел зовет его по имени шепотом, приподнимая бедра каждый раз, когда Кроули двигается вверх и вперед. Отвлекая этим ангела, он поглаживает расслабляющийся анус и надавливает кончиками смазанных пальцев, заглушая неприятные ощущения от введения каждого из них новым движением и новым поцелуем, которым он прижимался к низу живота ангела. Азирафель, казалось, этого даже не замечал. Он снова выгнулся, предупреждая демона, и Кроули приподнял ангела за бедра. Азирафель, не понимая, как надо, но угадывая, развел ноги, отчаянно краснея от щек до груди, и поднял под ласковыми прикосновениями рук Кроули к бедрам на его плечи. Кроули направляет себя и осторожно входит, готовясь остановиться в любой момент, но ангел никак не реагирует, только закрывает глаза локтем. Кроули медленно движется до самого конца, успокаивающе поглаживая ангела по животу, не зная, сколько он может ждать ответа, прежде чем отпустит самого себя. Азирафель для него важнее, чем собственное удовлетворение, но тот жар и та сила, с которой ангел удерживает его внутри, убирает лишние мысли. Он отводит руку Азирафеля ото лба, чтобы видеть лицо ангела, и Азирафель кивает ему. Следующее движение выходит резким, удерживать ангела на весу все труднее, сдерживать себя – и вовсе невозможно, и Кроули отчаивается дождаться от него ответа, когда глаза Азирафеля распахиваются и он выгибается на встречу, стремясь продлить это движение. Еще одно, еще быстрее и сильнее, и ангел бормочет что-то на старом языке, поднимая бедра и опуская согласно движениям Кроули. Он вбивается быстрее и быстрее, не уверенный, действует ли он уже как человек или как демон. Стоит ему прижать скользкую от смазки руку к члену Азирафеля и провести в ритм с собственными движениями, как ангел кончает, выкрикивая его имя, сжимая его еще сильнее. Демону с трудом дается еще одно движение, после которого он кончает с не меньшей силой, сильно сжимая бедра Азирафеля и эхом отвечая ему его именем.   
\- По-моему, участвовать гораздо приятнее, чем смотреть, - отвечает Кроули Азирафель, обнимая за талию и расслабленно прижимаясь к его груди.   
\- Абсолютно согласен, - обнимает его за плечи демон, целуя влажное плечо и едва заметно поведя рукой. Камера далеко в углу комнаты мигает, а в соседней комнате кассета упаковывает сама себя с надписью «Майклу Фергюсону, Лос-Анжелес, Оушен Драйв, 15. Подавись».


End file.
